Just a Klise Story
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Mereka tahu bahwa pertemuan mereka dan cerita cinta mereka sejak awal sudah di rencanakan oleh Tuhan. Ini sebuah takdir yang mengikat mereka dalam ceritanya meski dengan bumbu luka yang kadang terasa perih jika kau rasakan. Dedikasi utnuk SasoDei month tgl 1-17 (kec. betrayal)


**Just a Klise Story**

Fandom : Naruto

Rated : T – indonesia

Genre : Romance ,Hurt/comfort

Jumlah kata : 1851 Kata.

Pairing : Sasori x Deidara

Warning : Yaoi

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

Summary : Mereka tahu bahwa pertemuan mereka dan cerita cinta mereka sejak awal sudah di rencanakan oleh Tuhan. Ini sebuah takdir yang mengikat mereka dalam ceritanya meski dengan bumbu luka yang kadang terasa perih jika kau rasakan.

####

* * *

Bukan cuaca yang panas disertai terik matahari yang melanda hari itu. Tanggal satu Desember dimana Negeri yang dulunya menyembah matahari itu mulai memasuki musim dingin. Namun Sosok itu tidak perduli, Dirinya tetap bergumul dengan boneka-bonekanya di sebuah ruangan sempit di dalam gua. Sendiri. Di ruan yang ditempatinya sendiri sebelum ketuanya membawa pemuda berambut pirang ke hadapannya.

"Dia akan menjadi partner barumu, Sasori." Ucap ketuanya yang sama sekali tidak digubris olehnya – Sasori –.

Sasori dapat mendengar Sang Ketua menghela nafasnya berat dan kemudian berkata pada Sosok baru – yang sama sekali belum dia lirik – seolah Sasori akan menerimanya seiring waktu bergulir.

"Sasori-san ?" Panggil sosok baru itu yang membuat tubuh Sasori menegang. Suara itu mirip dengan suara –

– perempuan ?

Dan saat Sasori berbalik, Sasori langsung beranjak untuk menemui ketuanya.

"Kau mau kemana, un ?" Tanya Sosok itu.

Sasori menoleh dan menatap datar, "Aku tidak mau sekamar dengan seorang perempuan."

Dan sebelum Sasori pergi menemui Sang Ketua, Sosok itu mencegahnya.

"Kau tak tahu sopan santun ya, un ! Ugh ! **P**ertemuan **p**ertama, belum juga aku mengenalkan diriku kau langsung menyebutku seorang perempuan, un !" Sosok itu menggembungkan pipinya. Sasori bahkan hampir saja protes bagaimana dia tak menyebut sosok di depannya itu perempuan kalau kau melihat di depanmu ada seseorang berambut pirang panjang, dengan mata azure, kulit mulus dan putih, serta tubuh ramping yang sekarang tengah merajuk padanya.

"Namaku Deidara. Aku dari Iwagakure. Salam kenal." Sosok itu – Deidara – berjalan dengan menghentakkan kaki ke ranjang barunya yang bersebrangan dengan ranjang milik Sasori.

"Dan aku bukan perempuan, un !"

Oh! Partner baru Sasori mulai ngambek sepertinya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dua hari sejak kejadian itu mereka belum bercengkrama layaknya partner dalam konteks biasanya. Sasori sebenarnya tidak terlalu perduli pada pemuda yang lebih mirip perempuan itu dan lebih perduli pada boneka-boneka kayunya yang melambai-lambai minta untuk dia sentuh – dalam arti sebenarnya –, sedangkan Deidara lebih menyibukkan dirinya pada setumpuk tanah liat yang ada dikantungnya.

Mungkin hari itu akan menjadi hari yang sama dengan dua hari sebelumnya jika Pein – Sang Ketua – tidak menyarankan mereka untuk berbicara lebih dalam satu sama lain.

"Hey, Sasori-san." Panggil Deidara yang hanya mendapat respon sebuah gumaman dari Sasori.

Deidara mengubah posisinya dari duduk menjadi berbaring. "Kau menyebalkan, un !" Ucapnya yang lagi-lagi hanya dibalas dengan gumaman dari pemuda berambut **m**erah itu.

"Padahal waktu pertama Ketua bilang aku akan menjadi partner seorang pecinta **s**eni, aku sangat senang sekali, un. Soalnya aku akan memiliki teman berbagi. Dari dulu tidak ada yang pernah menganggap seniku, padahal **s**eniku itu indah." Ungkap pemuda berambut **k**uning itu panjang lebar. Mungkin dirinya lelah memendam rasa ingin berbicara satu sama lain dengan partner barunya itu.

Masih tidak ada respon. Untuk seorang hyperaktif seperti Deidara mungkin suasana itu akan terasa cukup canggung bagi dirinya.

"Apa **p**endapatmu mengenai seni, un ?"

"**A**badi. Seperti **b**oneka-bonekaku. Dan juga diriku. Sesuatu yang tak akan habis seiring berputarnya waktu di muka bumi ini." Respon pertama Sasori yang membuat sebuah perempatan imaginer muncul di pelipis Deidara.

"Seni seperti itu membosankan, un. Lebih baik seperti seniku, un. Sebuah **l**edakan. Sekali meledak keindahannya hanya akan ada pada waktu itu saja. Meski **c**epat **b**erlalu, tapi keindahannya akan bisa mengenang di ingatan manusia, hmm." Deidara berucap demikian dengan rasa bangganya yang tinggi. Sedangkan Sasori berdecak pelan seolah mencibir aliran seni yang dianut Deidara.

"Seni yang seperti itu akan membuatmu cepat mati, Bocah."

"Apa ?! Apa perlu kuledakkan semua bonekamu untuk membuatmu mengerti, hah ?!" Ucap Deidara dengan kekesalannya yang hampir memuncak. Namun, Saosri hanya menyeringai pelan sebelum kembali berkutat pada boneka yang tengah ia buat.

"Aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau melakukan itu, Bocah."

* * *

.

.

* * *

**M**isi **P**ertama kali itu berjalan tanpa sebuah rencana. Deidara dan Sasori saling berebut untuk mengalahkan musuh sebanyak-banyaknya. Mereka saling menatap sengit sebelum menghabisi nyawa lawan mereka tanpa belas kasihan.

– sebelum

_**Zrassh !**_

"Ugh! Sial!" Rutuk Deidara ketika lengannya terkena sebuah kunai. Dirinya langsung membantai habis pelaku pelemparan kunai tersebut dan menatap ke depan dimana banyak nyawa yang melayang di misi pertamanya itu.

Deidara tersenyum puas karena dapat mengalahkan seratus lawan lebih kali itu dan akan membanggakan seninya segera pada sang Danna saat perjalanan pulang nanti.

_**Srakk..srakk..**_

Suara gesekan tanah dengan kain yang dipakai Hiruko milik Sasori terdengar jelas di gendang telinga Deidara. Dirinya langsung ingin berbalik sebelum tiba-tiba dirinya terjatuh dan sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa. Tubuh Hiruko langsung terbelah dan menampakkan wujud asli Sasori yang kemudian berlari ke arah Deidara dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Racun," gumam Sasori. Dia menatap ke wajah Deidara yang tengah merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Sasori membawa Deidara untuk di tempatkan di dalam Hirukonya dan mengusap peluh yang mengalir di dahi pemuda blonde itu.

"Bertahanlah. Aku akan mengobatimu sesampainya di markas." Ujar Sasori.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Seminggu tepat terhitung dengan hari ini, Deidara berbaring di ranjangnya. Dia masih belum dapat melakukan aktivitas apapun di karenakan kelalaiannya sehingga terkena racun oleh musuh. Namun tak dipungkiri dia juga bersyukur, karena tak harus merelakan nyawanya karena racun tersebut.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan ?" Deidara menoleh dan mengangguk singkat. Suara itu yang seminggu ini benar-benar memberikan ketenangan meskipun tengah berbaring tak berdaya.

Deidara dapat melihat Sasori menghela nafasnya dan berjalan ke arahnya. Duduk di samping ranjangnya dan menyibakkan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya tersebut. "Bodoh," Umpat Sasori yang membuat Deidara memajukan sedikit bibirnya.

Sasori mau tak mau menahan senyum dengan dalih mendengus pelan serta mencubit pipi Deidara. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau akan tampak berbanding terbalik dengan dirimu aslinya ketika kau sakit."

Deidara mengernyitkan dahinya seolah bingung dengan perkataan Sasori barusan.

"Maksudku **b**ermanis-manisan seperti ini. Kau bahkan tak seperti Deidara galak yang ku kenal."

Sasori berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempatnya berkutat dengan boneka-bonekanya tanpa mengetahui bahwa Deidara tengah menetralkan detak jantungnya saat itu juga.

'_Jangan katakan aku men__**c**__intainya, un.'_ Batinnya seolah berusaha menekan sesuatu rasa yang muncul beberapa hari ini. '_Atau ini efek sakit ?'_ Batin Deidara lagi yang kemudian membuatnya tertawa kecil dan seperti membuktikan bahwa dia lebih percaya akan pemikirannya yang kedua tersebut.

'_Mungkin benar efek sakit. Aku dan Danna sama-sama laki-laki dan kami ninja, kami tak mungkin mengalami perasaan yang dirasakan orang seperti biasanya. Terlebih..Danna adalah boneka tanpa perasaan, un.'_

– entah kenapa terbesit sedikit rasa kecewa pada diri Deidara.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Terkadang Deidara dapat merutuki dirinya sendiri yang ceroboh dan tidak pernah berpikir panjang. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa ketika mencintai seseorang dan merasa sakit tatkala memendamnya maka mereka akan mengungkapkanya kepada sosok yang mereka cintai serta jika setelahnya mereka ditolak itu sama saja berusaha membunuh diri sendiri secara perlahan – terlebih kalau dia orang di dekatmu.

Begitulah yang dirasakan Deidara saat ini. Memilih untuk mengistirahatkan diirnya di ruang berkumpul anggota Akatsuki dibanding membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di kamar yag terdapat Sasori di sana. Dia menatap langit-langit markasnya itu dan tersenyum kecut. Memang benar itu salahnya mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasori, tapi kenapa dia sendiri yang merasa tidak senyaman dulu lagi kala mereka bersama. Dia merasa – takut. Takut Sasori akan membencinya kalau dia tak berusaha melupakan perasaannya (_yang memang itu hanya spekulasi Deidara semata mengenai diamnya Sasori ketika dia mengungapkan perasaannya.)_

Ini sudah hari ke empat setelah hari pengungkapan perasaannya itu. Dia tidak pernah bertemu Sasori kecuali ketika mereka diberikan misi. Setelah sampai di markas, Sasori akan langsung menuju kamar mereka dan berkutat dengan boneka-bonekanya, sedangkan Deidara akan menuju ke ruang berkumpul di markas mereka atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu di sekitar markas. Bahkan ketika malam datang, Deidara lebih memilih tidur tidak di kamarnya.

– namun tanpa sepengetahuan Deidara, Sasori selalu menyelimutinya kala malama dan berusaha mengambil selimut itu saat pagi sebelum Deidara terbangun.

Sasori tiap malam akan memandangi sosok berambut pirang itu dengan tatapan penuh harapnya. Dia merasakan memang ada rasa berbeda yang dia rasakan ketika bersama sang partner. Namun, dia berusaha mengelaknya. Walaupun tanpa dia sadari, dia kecewa dengan sikap Deidara yang berusaha menjauhinya akhir-akhir ini meskipun dia selalu me**n**unggu Deidaranya akan kembali dan membuat hubungan mereka tak se_awkward_ ini.

_Kadang mereka tak tahu, bahwa mereka saling me__**l**__ukai satu sama lain. _

* * *

.

.

* * *

Hari itu bukan hari yang mengejutkan. Matahari masih seperti biasa menyelinap di celah-celah sirkulasi udara di gua itu. Namun, tidak untuk Deidara. Dirinya benar-benar terkejut karena saat dirinya terbangun dan mendapati Sasori tengah meletakkan makanan di meja sebelah sofanya tempat ia tertidur semalam.

Sasori yang memang merencanaka ini semua sama sekali tidak panik saat melihat Deidara menyadari kehadirannya pagi itu. Dia berencana untuk membuat hubungan mereka membaik kembali. Bukan hubungan aneh yang seperti mereka jalani saat ini.

Deidara masih membungkam mulutnya dan sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan membuka pembicaraan pagi itu. Bahkan sempat tadi Deidara akan segera beranjak kalau saja tangan Sasori tidak mencegahnya dan membimbingnya untuk kembali duduk.

Sasori menghela nafasnya. Dia menatap Deidara dengan tatapan yang lebih lembut dari biasanya.

"Makanlah dulu. Kau bangun lebih siang hari ini." Ucapnya.

Deidara tetap diam. Tidak menuruti apa yang dikatakan Sasori, namun tidak juga membantahnya dengan sepatah kata pun.

Sasori menatapnya khawatir. "Itu masakanku. Konan belum kembali dari misinya dan aku tidak meracunimu. Santailah. Atau kau mau kusuapi ?"

Ucapan Sasori tersebut membuat wajah Deidara seolah terbakar dan membuatnya langsung menggelengkan kepala. Deidara tak habis pikir kenapa Sasori memperhatikannya seperti ini. Bukankah Sasori tak akan menganggapnya lagi karena pernyataan cintanya dan akan membencinya ? Kenapa kini Sasori memperlakukannya bak seorang putri ?

– pemikiran itu mau tak mau membuat mata Deidara memanas.

Deidara menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mulai melepaskan tangisannya. Dia sudah menahan rasa ingin menangis sejak beberapa hari lalu dan baru kali ini dia kembali menangis setelah kehilangan keluarganya dulu. Dan itu karena Sasori.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, un ? Ka- kau membenciku kan, un ? A-aku menjijikan. Menyukai seseorang yang memiliki jenis yang sama. Dan aku sangat bodoh bukan, Danna un ? Karena aku merasakan cinta yang seharusnya sudah terkubur sejak aku memutuskan menjadi kriminal." Ucap Deidara di sela isakannya.

Markas yang tampak sepi itu membuat suasana mereka semakin sunyi. Isakan Deidara terdengar sampai penjuru ruangan itu, sebelum Deidara terkaget karena seseorang memeluknya dari depan.

"Kau tak lebih menjijikan dan tak lebih bodoh dari orang yang mencintai orang yang menjijikan dan bodoh itu." Sasori memeluk Deidara erat dan sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Deidara serta mengelus punggung yang bergetar itu.

Deidara terkejut mendengarnya. Apa yang dimaksudkan Sasori ? Apa Sasori hanya bercanda dengan dirinya semata ?

Dan keterkejutan Deidara tersebut diiringi denga seburat merah yang kembali menghiasi pipinya ketika Sasori membuka telapak tangan Deidara dan mensejajarkan wajah mereka.

"Maaf. Tolong **p**ercaya padaku kalau aku juga mencintaimu." Ujar Sasori yang akhirnya mendapat sebuah pelukan erat dari Deidara. Deidara kembal menangis kali ini, namun bukan tangisan kesedihan seperti tadi. Dia menangis bahagia. Bahagia karena mengerti sepertinya mereka benar-benar ter**i**kat pada **b**enang **m**erah **t**akdir.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

A/N :: Saya ga tahu ini apa /nangis/ maaf atas kegajeannya. saya mencoba buat untuk Sasodei month dari taggal satu sampai 17 berdasarkan promptnya (tapi tida utnuk bertrayal). jadi mohon respon minna-san yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. terimakasih~


End file.
